Midnight Wonders
by Egyptian Princess of 1290 bc
Summary: While pregnant, Scully has a craving she can't satisfy with anything in her fridge so she heads over to Mulders hoping to find what she needs. slight M&S PLS R&R! ONESHOT!


**Disclaimer: I Don't own the X-Files, but I do own the seasons on DVD plus the movie, but not the characters or anything else that all belongs to people with money and great ideas. Not me.**

1:23, it was one twenty three in the morning. The night sky was pitch dark and the only light came from the street lamps that eliminated the cold damp street from the previous days rain. Scully lay in her bed looking up to the ceiling, and began to wonder. Mulder had been gone at least a month now, nowhere to be found and like every night she lay there awake thinking over where he might be at. Her hand that rested to her side traveled over to her stomach and massaged the bloated area that would soon grow with the life of his unborn child until the day were to come that she would have to give birth to it.

She still didn't know how, but somehow she had become pregnant with the child of her best friend. They had tried so hard, risked so much to have everything destroyed as the last chance had failed, but now here she was, thinking over her unborn child. Who would it look more like? Would it be a boy? Or a girl? What would she name it? What would Mulder want to name it? Then this was how she started thinking of him. Would Mulder be happy? Well of course, that was obvious he had agreed to helping her get pregnant, but would he be around for the baby? Would he be alive to see it born? To grow up? Was he alive now? She lay there on her bed contemplating whether or not if he was still alive, if he thought about her, if he had secretly known before he left.

She turned her head and looked back to her clock, it was only 1:32. She had spent so many hours thinking of him, she wanted him back, she wanted him home. She needed to hold him, tell him everything. She was pregnant with his child. She was madly in love with him. She wanted nothing more than to find a nice quiet job, most likely a quieter branch of the FBI, by a nice home, get married and raise their child together, but instead she lay there alone in her cold bed. Only one person knowing of her secret, Skinner. He had promised to keep it a secret, just as he had promised to bring the baby's father back.

Slowly, Scully got out of bed and walked to her kitchen where she turned a light on. It was a common thing that had started to happen, and she knew that as time progressed it would only worsen. Midnight cravings, oh how she loathed them. Lost sleep because the little one wanted something special, and it was never the same, every night it was something different. Last night it had been a chocolate covered pickle, which wasn't as bed as she thought, the night before that it had been a bag of popcorn, extra butter.

Walking over to the fridge she opened the door and looked in. baby wanted something, something special and she knew she didn't have it. But it never hurt to look, and so she did she searched her kitchen for a good five minutes before finally realizing she was not going to find it anywhere. Finally giving up she walked back into her room where she turned the light on and began to change, unless she did something about this particular craving she would be up all night and end up falling asleep at work.

Once dressed she grabbed her keys, locked the door and headed straight to her car. She knew that by going to the store she could only hope to find what she was looking for, but by going to the one place she was headed for she knew for a fact she would find it there. She quietly pulled up to the apartment complex, got out of the car and headed to the front door where she then headed straight for the elevator. As she reached the floor, she found herself in front of his apartment, the number 42 seemed to be rather dull knowing nobody occupied the room anymore. She allowed herself a moment to remember all the times knocking on that door and hearing his voice telling her it was open, or seeing him as he opened the door to greet her in. now she stood alone and slid her key inside to open the door, sure she had been here before alone, hell she had been there the previous day to feed his fish, but that was in the day light, now it was nothing but dark empty space lit only by the light in the fish tank.

Flicking the switch she filled the room in light and walked in, closing the door behind her. Walking over to the fish she fed them a little more, knowing they were most likely hungry, Mulder had given them midnight snacks a couple times while she had spent the night, it only seemed fair they know they were still loved. After a moments worth of thinking of him, the growing being in her stomach reminded her she was there for a more important reason. Then she set out to look for them, checking the cabinets, the fridge, a drawer by the couch and found nothing. She then walked into his room and almost broke down as she looked at his bed, unmade, but un-slept in as well. The last time it had been used it wasn't used for sleep, she and Mulder spent the whole night there only to wake up and rush for work, forgetting to make the bed.

She, again, pushed the craving to the side for the brief moment and crawled into the bed hoping that somehow she would find herself back in the moment she had left it in. she inhaled deeply and could smell the faint, but distinct aroma of them. Slowly tears began to fall from her eyes as she hugged his pillow close and thought of him being there with her, like he used to be so many times before. She closed her eyes for a moment and lost herself in a memory.

"Mulder, what did I do?" she cried into his shoulder.

"You did nothing, nothing wrong." he had assured her holding her close.

"I just wanted a baby so bad, and now I'll never have one." she cried into his shoulder.

"Don't say that, one day something will happen a miracle and you'll have your baby I promise."

"I want it to be yours too." she whispered.

"then I will do all I can to make sure we have one, ok?" he had asked lifting her head to look her in the eyes. "I love you and nothing will ever change that, even if we never have a baby, I will always be there for you."

"I don't think it's fair, why should you be neglected on fatherhood just because of me?"

"the same reason you maybe neglected on motherhood. I love you and I will stand by you."

"I love you too." she said kissing him softly and laid her head on his naked chest has he held her close and refused to let her go.

"One day, I promise, Scully, one day you'll get your child and I'll be there for you." he promised. He had promised, and liked promised she lay there on his bed the very same bed carrying the baby he promised to give her. A smile spread across her face at the fact that even though he was gone he had kept his promise to her and when he came back he would do all he had promised.

She would have stayed in that bed all night hadn't it been for the child again, it was getting upset that it's mommy hadn't given it what it wanted. Sighing she got out of the bed and went back in search of what she had came for. Finally at 2:22, victory was hers as she opened the drawer to the night stand by the bed. Reaching in she grabbed the bag and cried staring at it, knowing it had been his, well theirs really he always shared with her, no matter what. Again baby made it's demands known and she was forced to open the bag and pop a handful of sunflower seeds into her mouth. Shifting all the seed to the left side of her cheek she carefully, one by one, shifted another to the right side where it was cracked, the shell was deposited into the nearby trash can and the seed was eaten.

"You really are you're father's child." she said massaging her stomach as she swallowed another seed.

"want some seeds?" Mulder asked Scully as they sat in the car staking out a killer. She had gladly opened her hand where he poured a few and they sat there in silence eating away.

"You know Mulder, if I grow addicted to these things, I'm blaming you." she has joked.

"Just take a stop by my place, I'll always have a bag for you." he answered honestly.

Carrying the bag with her she left the room, leaving the bed and everything else as it had been. She then said good-bye to the fish, turned out the lights and headed back home. All the way home she munched seed after seed, until finally at a quarter to three she arrived home and placed the half full bag on the counter and returned to her room where she could finally sleep peacefully for at least another three hours. Laying there she dreamed of him, his eyes, his mouth, his body, his illogical thinking she was forced to turn into logic, but mostly his promise, he promised he would be there for her and that promise is the only thing she needed to know that one day he would be back to help her raise the child they had conceived. Falling into a deeper slumber she allowed her subconscious to replay memories they had shared.

**Ok I know this was a little odd, but I was addicted to sunflower seeds, my mom made me quit, now I'm addicted again and I got this idea that It would be really cute if Scully had a craving during her pregnancy. So I came up with this. Please review and tell me how it was, please. Ok thanks for reading and taking time out of your day.**


End file.
